


Imbroglio

by moccatoccata



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, but then it grows, this is supposed to be a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moccatoccata/pseuds/moccatoccata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was tempting; this deal would release half the burden they were carrying and made them able to progress faster than what they did all these years but in turn it would leave the underworld ruled by just a single man and it would make everything more dangerous if they had to face him and this man should, by law, get jailed for his crimes. Jackson should consult with his superiors first … Jackson should…</p>
<p>“Yes…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imbroglio

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It's mocca here and I'm back with another jackbum fic yeah! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) As usual this is unbeta-ed so if you spot anything wrong just say it to me. To be honest this doesn't supposed to be this long but then my fingers moved and the rest is history. (；▽；)

There was no warning.

Jackson was opening the drawers, trying to find the clue that would helped them with the case when he heard people speaking and footsteps drawing near. He cursed before looking around trying to find a place to hide while contacting the other member who hopefully hadn’t stuffed themselves full—Bambam had the tendency to do that—or ogling the fancy ladies inconspicuously—to be honest, Yugyeom didn’t do that well—or just stood around admiring the interior—Youngjae probably already stared at that two-million-dollars-worth painting for half an hour—but he desperately hoped that someone would hear his desperate whisper seeking help on their earpiece.

He managed to find a hiding spot behind the sofa, not the best place but beggars couldn’t be choosers, when Jinyoung’s voice responded and Jackson had to hold himself back from shouting ‘finally’.

“Mayday,” Jackson harshly whispered. He could hear the footsteps stopped in front of the door. The talking didn’t stop though and Jackson prayed hard that they stayed that way for five minutes longer. “I’m trapped inside the office.”

He could hear Jinyoung cursed softly before rustling sounds were heard. From the way Jinyoung was keep saying ‘excuse me’, the man was already on the move. “Trapped because of locked or because of people.”

“People, five people if my hearing wasn’t mistaken,” Jackson was getting alarmed. Fortunately he locked the door back after he went inside for precaution but once the people went inside, there was no way his members would be able to do some distraction without getting attention to themselves.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Youngjae’s voice chirped in. “Just two corners to go and I’ll be there.”

“Thank you, Youngjae,” Jackson exhaled just as the door opened and people swarmed in. Jackson cursed under his breath. His prayer back then went unnoticed as steps filled the room. Jackson couldn’t see them but the moment he heard the sofa being seated he knew he wouldn’t be able to move at all.

Hopefully, the owner of the room didn’t open his drawers. Even though Jackson wore his gloves, he didn’t get the chance to clean it up back to its original state and Jackson cursed again under his breath. He raised his hand to his ears to turn the volume of his earpiece down as Youngjae’s voice was heard both from his earpiece and outside as the boy asked for direction to the bathroom to the guards standing outside.

This would be tough.

“Sorry, _hyung_. I’m too late,” Youngjae apologized moments later and Jackson had to whispered ‘fine’ when those people were talking to avoid being caught.

What caught his attention next were the sounds of the people currently occupying the room. He recognized three of the them, two of them was the drug dealers that the other team was currently chasing—Namjoon would probably be happy about this info—and one of them was the politician currently being in the spotlight for a money laundering scandal. They were talking about the port incident last month, the one that the police managed to sniff, and now they were trying to find ways to clean their hands off of it.

“I must not get caught,” the politician hissed. He would go straight to the jail if he was. “If I get caught, then all of you could get caught as well.”

“Then silence yourself,” one of the drug dealers replied, his tone was agitated. “Pretend that everything is normal.”

“To be honest, your position wasn’t the best right now, Kang,” someone Jackson couldn’t recognize spoke up, “Police was hot on your tail and so you weren’t able to smooth the law as efficiently as you did before.”

“W-Wait. All I need is time. Just give me some time to calm everything down; I can bribe some of my connection in the police so they could stop investigating me!”

“Didn’t you hear the news this morning?” this voice was different than the others. It sounds young, arrogant and dangerous. It gave Jackson goosebumps and Jackson wondered who this guy was. He was probably great because the police weren’t able to sniff him out all these time. “ **Your connections** were jailed for accepting bribery and assisting criminal.”

“Before tomorrow comes, those rats would be able to trace their connection to you,” the young guy continued, “And once you’re jailed, the police would find it easier to track us down.”

“There’s no way…” Kang was trembling and Jackson closed his eyes. He and Kang knew what would come next. “There’s no way I would betray you guys.”

Jackson stomach churned. He was trained to face situation like this in the academy, but his job as spy meant that he rarely had to go face to face with fights and conflicts. He was trained to stay incognito while collecting information from all over the place including this.

“—you for your services,” was what Jackson heard before the politician let out a choked and garbled sounds. Not using guns for clean killing and probably used one of their ties or belts as a weapon which would be discarded the moment they stepped out of the room; all for the sake of wiping their trace clean. Jackson was sick.

A loud thump was heard and politician Kang was dead. Jackson could imagine the headline news for tomorrow morning and Kang’s wife and children’s crying face was showed on TVs and newspapers. Somehow Kang’s body would appear inside his house, masking the true time of death and cause of death, making Kang appeared like he was stressed and decided to end his life and leaving a will that said he was tired.

Jackson knew because that was what happened to their previous victim, according to Jungkook.

The door opened and the bodyguards came in, probably going to start fabricating Kang’s body so it would appear like it was suicide. For a moment shuffles was heard before it ended with zippers pulled. The door opened again before slammed close and the atmosphere inside the room was tenser than before.

“They killed him, didn’t they…?” Bambam whispered inside his earpiece. Jackson had completely forgotten that his friend could hear what he was heard in the room.

Youngjae sounded sick. “I saw someone wearing waiter outfit carrying a large black trash bag… I think it was Kang’s body inside.” He must be still around if he was able to witness that.

Yugyeom didn’t say anything, probably too shocked to even respond but Jackson heard Youngjae said ‘it’s okay, Brownie’; it sounded like the youngest was near Youngjae which meant that he saw the black bag too.

“You need to go out there fast, Jackson,” Jinyoung said, “They weren’t in a good mood tonight.”

Jackson gave a small grunt; hopefully the remaining guys weren’t able to hear it. He wanted to go out really because being in a room where someone just got murdered didn’t do well to his wellbeing but he wasn’t able to do that as long as these guys were inside.

“Let’s go back,” one of the drug dealers said. There was rustling sounds again so Jackson assumed he stood up. “It’s such a waste to sit here doing nothing when there’s a party downstairs.”

There were murmured sure and footsteps was heard again as the door opened—Jackson made sure from the sounds that all of them were leaving the room—before it closed again and was locked. It was after that that Jackson let himself took a deep breath then exhaled roughly.

“Damn it,” he said, “Jinyoung they…”

“I know, but now is not the right time,” Jinyoung sounded too calm and it made Jackson got angrier. “We should go back to the HQ and analyze their voice sample so we could determine who they are.”

“How much longer should we wait?” he sounded desperate and angry but Jackson didn’t care. “How many people should they kill before we move, Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung sighed. “Jackson…” his tone asked for Jackson’s understanding.

Jackson sighed roughly, his hands were raised up to push his hair back before he remembered that he still need his hair tidy and slicked back. Jackson grumbled as he opened the door’s lock and stepped outside, not forgetting to lock it back again.

He met Yugyeom and Youngjae on the way back to the hall. They shared a look before nodding and Jackson walked away. Their premise said that they didn’t know each other—except for Youngjae and Yugyeom whose premise said that they were friends from college, how lucky—and Jackson wanted to keep it that way until they walked out of this building.

The moment he stepped inside the hall, the party had gone to full swing, much to Jackson’s chagrin. It would be hard to identify their target now because of rapid movements and more people currently inside even if he knew two of their targets. He tried to find his way across the room between people laughing and dancing when someone accidentally pushed him to his side.

He fell but instead of hitting the hard floor he was caught by someone and Jackson smelled something minty.

“Sorry,” said the man who pushed him who went back to dancing after that.

A chuckle was heard and Jackson tensed. No, it couldn’t be … it couldn’t be.

“People these days … where do their manners gone to?” said the man who caught him and Jackson raised his head up. “Are you okay?”

His voice was exactly the same as the young guy inside the office.

“I…I’m fine…” Jackson choked out, thankful that his mouth didn’t fail him when his brain did. “Thank you for catching me.”

The man smiled and if Jackson didn’t know that this man was a murderer then he would find it cute. It was the eye-smile that was currently on the hype lately and Jackson found that it suited the man really well. “No problem, glad that I could help.”

Jackson nodded. “Thank you, sir. Then…” he nodded. “I shouldn’t waste your time any longer.”

He made a move to distance himself from the man but a hand held him on his place. Alarm was ringing loudly inside Jackson’s head when the man pulled him to the refreshments table and gave him a fruit punch. Jackson’s stomach currently couldn’t stand anything so he only held the glass while watching the man drank his.

“You don’t like it?” asked the man and Jackson had to snap himself out from staring at the guy’s mole, located just below his eyebrows.

“No … I mean yes I like it but I drink it too much before and now…well, I feel enough?” where was your acting skills, Jackson Wang, where was it?

“That’s too bad…” the man frowned, taking Jackson’s glass from his grip and put it on the table next to his own empty one. He stepped closer to Jackson and Jackson instinctively stepped back, only to find that behind him was the refreshments table and he had nowhere to go.

“I thought you’ll like it,” the man’s face got closer and Jackson gulped, “because I’m sure that you didn’t drink this fruit punch at all tonight.”

Jackson didn’t. The alarm inside his head kept getting louder and Jackson knew they were caught. The targets knew they were there.

“What do you mean?” Jackson whispered back, he needed to somehow let the rest of the members knew. They needed to get out of here.

“My sweet Jackson,” Jackson’s eyes widened. The man seemed to realize it because he laughed softly before leant in to whisper to Jackson’s ear, the one which had no earpiece on. “You don’t need to lie anymore.”

Jackson felt the man’s hand reached his tie, putting something there before whispering. “You dropped this earlier. You should feel lucky, Jackson, that I’m the one who found this … not them.”

His tie-pin…

“Get off me,” Jackson growled but the man’s arms trapped him there. “Let me go.”

“There’s no way I’ll let you go,” the man sighed and Jackson shivered as it hit his ear. “After looking for you for so long I won’t let you go anymore.”

“What the hell are you talking a—”

“Let’s play a game, Jackson?”

Jackson quickly asked back. “And then you’ll let me go?”

“So eager,” the man smirked. “But yes … I’ll let you go, for now.”

“Then what is it?” rushed Jackson. He knew he was being stupid right now, very unlike the usual Jackson, who was professional and was able to be calm at any situation, but Jackson never met any target that knew him by his real name and he felt threatened. He didn’t like being the disadvantageous one.

The man smiled again, giving him the same eye-smile like before. “Well … to be honest I don’t like the other guys as well … so how about I’ll give you information about them so you could wipe them out.”

“Why don’t you do it yourself? Why asking us? And what would you ask in exchange?”

“So many questions…” was what the man replied instead. “You’re smart Jackson. You know what the answers are.”

He wanted his hands to stay clean; he wanted to have a monopoly on the country’s underworld; he wanted freedom in exchange for information. “Don’t you think you trust the police too much?”

“It’s no big deal,” the man shrugged and Jackson wondered from where his confidence came from. “If the police decided to betray me then…”

He didn’t need to finish his sentence for Jackson to know what it meant. “We’re not going to get down that easily.”

“I’m sure of it,” the man nodded. “So do we have the deal?”

It was tempting; this deal would release half the burden they were carrying and made them able to progress faster than what they did all these years but in turn it would leave the underworld ruled by just a single man and it would make everything more dangerous if they had to face him and this man should, by law, get jailed for his crimes. Jackson should consult with his superiors first … Jackson should…

“Yes…”

The man looked happy, for some reason, and Jackson felt his face went paler. What did he sign himself to? Did he do wrong?

“Jackson-ah…” the man cupped his face. “You make me so happy.”

Then he leant in to kiss Jackson.

When he pulled back, he left a trail of kisses from Jackson’s cheek to his ears before whispering again. “I’m excited to work together with you.”

Jackson found the strength to push the man back and had this sense of pride when he saw the man stumbled a bit. His face was still hot when he spat out. “Who do you think you are kissing me like that?”

“I just sealed our deal with a kiss, Jackson-ah,” answered the man. “Remember though, no one should know about our deal just now.”

“What…”

“I’ll know if you tell someone though. I’m sure you love your friends enough for them to not know about this right?” the man raised his eyebrows and Jackson hated his arrogant look. He was handsome, yes Jackson had to admit, but the way he treated the world like it was easy angered Jackson; that and the fact that he was able to kill men in cold blood.

“They should have known; they could hear anything through my own earpiece.”

“Try again, Jackson-ah,” before Jackson could do anything, the man pulled him and kissed him again. It didn’t last long though because the man leant back and looked at him with this strange look which Jackson refused to call fond. “See you when I see you, Jackson-ah.”

The man walked away before disappearing in the middle of the crowd, leaving Jackson with ears and face warm—anger or embarrassment he didn’t know anymore—and still couldn’t comprehend what was going on.

“Wow, _hyung_ ,” he didn’t even realize that Bambam was speaking in his earpiece. “You sure had found someone handsome tonight.”

Before Jackson could say anything, Bambam babbled again. “We were actually worried when you turned your earpiece off but then Jinyoung _hyung_ and I saw that you were kissing each other and we understand _hyung_. We didn’t want to hear you guys flirting with each other in our earpiece.”

“S-So … you guys didn’t hear anything?” Jackson asked, feeling baffled before he realized that the man probably turned his earpiece on and off when he leant in on Jackson. Damn it.

“Sorry _hyung_ , these foods are expensive and I don’t want to waste it out by puking,” Yugyeom’s voice was heard followed by Youngjae’s laughing. People were probably looking at him weirdly now, laughing by himself.

“It’s nice to see you back to yourself, Jackson,” even Jinyoung was giggling. “Man, you’re really lucky tonight.”

Jackson was frustrated. Damn him; Jackson didn’t even know his name and that man got to kiss Jackson twice in a single night. Not to mention that he was there, he was one of the perpetrators of Kang’s murder—perhaps many other murders—and Jackson couldn’t tell anyone. Jackson even had a crazy deal with him.

“—a thank you speech by our CEO, Im Jaebum!”

The hall was darkened a little bit and Jackson saw the spotlight was pointed to the stage where a man was standing. His eyes widened as he looked at the man, the same man who killed Kang, the same man who cornered him and offered a crazy deal to him, the same man who kissed him.

One of the leaders of the underworld was actually one of the leaders of the upper world.

“Im Jaebum…” murmured Jackson as people around him started to applaud.

“Whoa, you’re very lucky, Jackson _hyung_ ,” Youngjae laughed again in his earpiece.

If only you knew, Youngjae. If only you knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! ( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
